THE TWIST FAMILY PLOT
by Donna McIntosh
Summary: Ennis takes a job on the Twist ranch and assumes the duty of caring for the Twist family plot.


TITLE: THE TWIST FAMILY PLOT

AUTHOR: dmcintoshtx

RATING: R

PAIRING: Jack and Ennis

WARNING: Tissue alert

DISCLAIMER: These characters belong to Annie Proulx.

SUMMARY: Ennis goes to work on the Twist Family ranch. He takes on the job of tending to the family plot with surprising results.

The first letter from Mrs. Twist arrived two weeks after his visit to the Twist ranch. He was surprised to find it among his mail of mostly advertisements. He looked at the return address, at the loopy scrawling of Mrs. Roberta Twist and it reminded him of Jack's writing. The thought occurred to him that she probably taught him how to write; his letters first and then the writing afterwards.

He hurried to his truck and drove home to his trailer. He laid the letter on the cupboard while he fixed dinner; some canned pasta that he ate out of the pan and washed it down with a beer. He kept looking at the letter, wondering why she would be writing to him. He was nervous about opening it.

He dumped the empty pan into the sink, wiped his hands on his jeans and sat down in his recliner. Carefully he tore the end of the envelope off and stuck a finger inside and pulled out the letter. He unfolded the single sheet of paper and read.

Dear Ennis,

I do hope it's alright that I call you Ennis. Jackie talked about you so much I feel like you're a long lost relative.

I wanted to thank you for comin by and payin your respects on the loss of our dear son Jackie. Your bein here was a long-time dream of his and I'm sure, wherever he is up there in heaven that he's smilin down on you for it. It was not an easy thing for you to do and I wanted you to know that I appreciate it.

You were very sweet and polite and gracious and I am thankful to the Lord above that Jackie had you for his friend.

I am enclosin a photograph that I took of Jackie last year. I don't know if you have any photos of him or not but thought you might like this one. It's a real good likeness of him I think.

Again, I thank you for your kind visit and dearly hope that you will come by and see us again when you can stay and talk a while.

Kindest regards,

Roberta Twist

Ennis peered into the envelope and tipped it up. The photo slid out into his lap.

He held it up and there was Jack peering at him, blue eyes smiling out from under his black cowboy hat.

Tears welled up in his eyes and he brushed angrily at them for blurring his vision.

"Jack," he whispered and touched the face in the photograph, the face he had caressed so many times in the past but never would again. The pain in his gut overwhelmed him then and he squeezed his eyes shut tight against it. One fist scrubbed over his face, the other still clinging to the photograph that he could no longer see. He flung an arm up over his face and let the tears come.

Ennis hated Christmas. It was cold and raining and he just wanted it over with. He had sent cards to his girls and to his brother and sister and figured that would be it for his Christmas duties. Now he just wanted to be left alone and didn't want to hear another bell ringing or carol sung or "Merry Christmas!" from strangers.

He closed and locked his door behind him, shook the rain off his jacket and hung it on the nail beside the door along with his hat. He fiddled with the heater and got it to come on. It never did work all that well but it kept the trailer livable. He opened a beer and stood at the sink shuffling through his mail when he came across another letter with the loopy writing on it. His eyes darted to the return address and, sure enough, it was from Mrs. Twist.

He opened it quickly and pulled out a Christmas card. There was a picture on the front of a little blue-eyed boy with dark hair staring at a Christmas tree in wide-eyed wonder. He opened it. There was a note in the inside.

Merry Christmas, Ennis.

I saw this card and the boy reminded me so much of Jackie when he was small, I just had to get it. Look at those eyes; don't they remind you of him? Or maybe it's the expression on his sweet face. He was always such a good boy and so full of wonder and hope.

My best wishes to you for a happy holiday season and all good things to you in the New Year.

Roberta Twist

He put his jacket and hat on and went back out into the rain and drove to the store. He stood reading cards for a long time before he settled on one that read "Across the miles to a special friend" and had a wreath with a big red bow on it. He took it home and sat looking at the card she sent and tried to think of what to write inside. He settled on: "Merry Christmas. Thanks for the card and the photograph. I like it a lot.

Yours truly,

Ennis Del Mar."

It was March before he heard from her again.

Dear Ennis,

It looks like Spring will soon be here; the snow has finally let up and we've had some nice sun shiny days.

The reason I'm writing is I was wondering if you knew anyone in your area who was looking for ranch work? Mr. Twist had an accident and fell and broke his hip a few weeks ago and I've been looking for someone to help out but everyone is busy with their own places and don't seem to be no one looking for work up here. I can't pay much but can pay a little. If you know of someone, I would appreciate it if you would have them call me. My number is.

Hope and pray that you and your girls are well.

Roberta Twist.

He held the letter in one hand and dialed the number with the other.

"Mrs. Twist?"

"Yes?"

"This is Ennis. I got your letter."

"Oh good, I'm so glad. Do you know of anyone lookin for work that would be willin to drive all this way?"

"Yes, Ma'am; I was thinkin 'bout me. I ain't workin right now and I got nothin holdin me here in Riverton."

"Oh, Ennis, that would be perfect!"

"Eh, you think Mr. Twist would be OK with it?"

"It's not exactly like he has a choice in the matter. We tried everyone we know for the last three weeks; put up notices and asked all over and there ain't no one 'round here lookin for work. I know he ain't the most pleasant man to work with but we need the help. We need it bad. There's a room back of the barn we could fix up for you."

"I have a small trailer; 40 foot. I could pull it up there park it somewhere. I could stay in it."

"Oh, Ennis! You're a Godsend! How soon can you come?"

"I'll get my truck serviced in the mornin, hook up the trailer and be there tomorrow afternoon."

"This is just wonderful! I'll tell Mr. Twist so he'll be prepared."

"Hope he's OK with it."

"He'll have to be. He's been tellin me what to do but I can't do most of it. I did get out and fed the animals though. Poor things have to eat!"

"Don't you worry none; I'll be there tomorrow and see to things."

"I don't understand why you're so upset, John. We need help NOW. Ennis is someone we know we can trust."

"You don't know any such thing, woman! Just 'cause he was one of Jackie's boyfriends don't mean you can trust him or that he'll be any good at ranchin. This ain't no business for fairies!"

"Oh, John! Do you have to talk like that? Ennis is a good man. He was our son's friend. He's out of work; we are desperate for help and he has offered. I don't see any problem."

"You wouldn't!"

"He'll be here tomorrow. It'll be a good thing; you'll see."

"Yeah, that's all we need. Another God damned fairy prancin 'round here!" He wheeled himself from the table and into the front room for a smoke.

Mrs. Twist heaved a sigh and set about clearing dishes from the table.

Ennis arrived the next afternoon and set about finding a place to set up his trailer. He found one out behind the barn and in no time was hooked up and settled. He saddled up one of the Twist's horses and set out to have a look around.

It was just past 6 pm when he finished with his tour of the place and got the horse back in its stall. He knocked at the kitchen door. Mrs. Twist answered.

Mr. Twist was at the table just finishing up his dinner.

"You're too late for dinner," the old man snarled.

"Didn't come for dinner," Ennis said and came on in. "Come to say I'm settled in and I took a look at the place and know what needs doin. I'll get started first light tomorrow."

"I wanna know what you're doin every step of the way and if the work ain't any good you don't get paid!"

"I'll report at lunch and at dinner. Don't need no pay; maybe just some groceries from time to time."

"We certainly will too pay you!" Roberta Twist insisted.

"Just some can goods, Ma'am. I eat mostly canned vegetables and fruit; some pasta; some hot dogs now and then. That's all I need. I stocked up 'fore I left Riverton so I'm good for a coupla weeks."

"Well, like I said, we can't pay much but when the calves go to market, we'll certainly pay you a share."

"IF HE EARNS IT!" The old man added.

"Yes, sir. I'll be on my way now and check back in with you tomorrow at lunch time."

"12:30. I eat my lunch at 12:00 and I don't like being interrupted."

"Yes, sir, 12:30," with that, he left and went back to his trailer.

And so a busy Spring and Summer began with Ennis working the ranch and reporting in every day at 12:30 and 6:30. He worked as hard as he could for as long as he could. Kept himself busy with a constant flow of work. His second month there, he asked for and got permission to bring his two horses up from Riverton. He had completely redone the barn, rebuilt stalls and tack room so there was plenty of room.

Mr. Twist was still in his wheel chair and seemed content to just sit and give orders. He was satisfied with Ennis's work though he never said so and grudgingly paid him a small salary when the calves were sold off. Ennis had tried to refuse but Mrs. Twist had insisted and he had worked harder than ever before in his life so he agreed to accept it and drove into town and opened a savings account.

His days were long and filled from sun up to sun set with back breaking work but it was what he wanted. He needed to be busy and there was something about being here on Jack's ranch where he had grown up that made it special to Ennis. Every field he plowed he imagined Jack running across it as a boy; maybe chasing a rabbit or a butterfly; and every fence he mended he imagined Jack climbing on and jumping off. Jack was everywhere he went. This was Jack's home; these were Jack's people; Ennis would do the very best he knew for them, no matter how nasty the old man was.

Each night as he lay in bed, thoughts of Jack surrounded him. He had thumb-tacked the small photo up on the wall beside his bed so he could look at it just before he went to sleep and it was the first thing he saw when he woke up each morning.

Their shirts hung safely inside his closet door, Jack's inside and Ennis's on the outside. He often stood touching the blue denim and would now and then place a sweet kiss on the collar or sleeve. Jack was gone, but Ennis was filled with him now more than he ever was before.

Every day's work, everything he did, he did for Jack. This was Jack's place. He would make it the best possible place it could be. He had deferred to the old man's wishes in every aspect of the ranch work but when it came time to plant new seed they had their first argument. Ennis insisted in the higher grade seed and refused to give in. The old man wouldn't give in either, saying it cost too much. Finally Ennis went in to town and bought the higher quality seed, using his own money to pay the difference. The old man just spit and let it go.

When it came time to hit the auction house for some new stock they butted heads again.

Ennis knew his stock and refused to back down. He picked the cows he wanted and got the bull he wanted too. The old man grumbled and bitched the entire way home. Ennis helped him out of the truck and into the wheelchair and went on about his business.

With the cooler weather beginning the old man caught a cold and was sick for quite a while. He took a fall in the house one day trying to get from the wheelchair into the bed and Mrs. Twist came driving the truck out to find Ennis. He went with her back to the house and helped the old man up and got him back into bed. Mrs. Twist hovered around until Mr. Twist shooed her out of the room once he was settled back in bed.

"Why you doin this?" he asked Ennis.

"You needed help; I'm helpin." Ennis pulled the blanket up from the foot of the bed and covered the old man.

"More reason than that."

"I need work; Mrs. Twist was lookin to hire someone." He walked to the door.

"More than that."

Ennis took a few steps back toward the bed. "You're Jack's Pa. That's his Ma in there. He'd do it himself if he was here."

"That don't mean you have to do it. You'd get paid a lot more at one of them bigger places."

"Don't need money. What I got to spend it on?"

"You could go into town. Find yourself a woman or …whatever."

Ennis was trying to figure the old man out. He was actually having a conversation with the guy. That was highly unusual. Normally any words between them was just orders being given.

"I ain't got no need for a woman or for anyone else,"

"You're still a young man, early forties, you gotta have needs."

"With Jack gone, all that's over with for me; won't be nobody else."

The old man just stared at him.

"You'll be all right now. You need anythin you have Mrs. Twist come find me." And with that, he left.

One fall afternoon after reporting his morning's work, Ennis stayed around a little longer than was usual. The old man suspected something and asked.

"You got somethin on your mind, spit it out." He said as he sat in the front room smoking a cigarette.

"Yes, sir. I was wonderin if it would be OK with you…." He stammered and fingered his hat brim he held in his hands.

"Say it." The old man insisted.

"I was wonderin in I could have your permission to go visit Jack's grave?"

"Don't need my permission. It's a public cemetery."

"Wouldn't do it without your permission."

"What the hell do I care. Go."

"Thank you, Sir. I'd like to go this afternoon if that's alright."

"Go! Looks like it's gonna start rainin again shortly anyway. Won't get no more work done today."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir!" Ennis put his hat back on and hurried on out before the old man could change his mind.

This was something Ennis had wanted to do since he had gotten there to Lightning Flat but had been afraid to ask. It was something he needed to do yet he dreaded it.

He drove into town to the old cemetery behind the church house. It was easy to find the family plot. Mrs. Twist had shown him photos and the little picket fence that surrounded it stood out. He parked his truck and was happy to see that no one else was there. He walked down the path toward the plot with a heavy heart; fists shoved deep into his old brown corduroy jacket. He fingered the zipper tab that had pulled off and he'd stuck in a pocket, meaning to get the pliers to it and re attach it but the string he had tied on in its place had worked fine so the tab stayed where it was, in the pocket.

He walked through the little gate and took notice of the wobbly fence and made a mental note to come out one day and do a little work it. He walked passed the stone markers and came to the small brass plaque that read "Beloved son, Jack Michael Twist. 1944 – 1983

He was not prepared for the sharp pain that shot through him as he read Jack's name on the marker. He gasped, fought for breath and blinked back the tears. He knelt down and brushed some leaves and twigs away that were lying on the marker. His fingers lingered over the name.

"Jack…Jack; this just ain't right. You shouldn't be down there in the ground," he stammered, tears choking off his words. A cold wind blew bringing more leaves and debris; he brushed them away and shoved his hands back into his pockets. He fingered the tab. His hand came out and he pressed a finger deep as he could into the dirt in front of the marker. He took the tab out of his pocket and put it in the hole then covered it up again.

His tears started to fall then as he knelt there, hunched over the grave. He had no idea how long he stayed that way. His mind drifted back to the last time they were together and he had that same jacket on. He had gone to his knees then too and Jack had come to him and held him, told him everything was going to be all right.

"Everything's NOT all right, Jack! You said it would be and it ain't!" His shoulders heaved as he gasped out the words. The first big drops of rain fell then and before he could get to his feet and back to his truck he was soaked to the bone.

He drove home, went inside his trailer, stripped off his muddy, wet clothes and took a hot bath. He soaked until the water turned cool then he drained half of it off and ran more hot water in until the tiny bathroom was steamy. He had not been prepared for the emotional toll the visit to the graveyard had taken on him. He sat in stunned silence in the tub until he could gather his wits about him to climb out, dry himself off and dress. He was numb for some time afterwards; his mind a blank. Thoughts were too painful to acknowledge and feelings were incomprehensible.

He turned the TV on and watched a rerun of Hawaii Five-0 followed by Star Trek. He paid attention and listened to every "book 'em, Danno" and "Beam me up, Scotty" until they were both finished. Afterwards he couldn't even remember watching TV and flipped it off.

The next day after supper, he put a few tools in the back of his truck and made his way to the graveyard. This time there were two other cars there. He ignored them and went to work on the little picket fence. An old man from one of the groups ambled over to him and spoke.

"You the new man out at the Twist place?"

"Yep." Ennis answered as he hammered a brace against a corner post.

"Shame about their boy," The old man said.

"Yep." He kept on working.

"The name's Wilson, next place over from the Twist's. Folks call me Willy."

Ennis stood up and shook hands after wiping them on his jeans. "Ennis Del Mar."

"You're 'bout the same age as Jackie. Did you know him?"

"Yep. Worked together long time ago."

"He was a good boy. Never did understand why his old man gave him such a hard time."

"Yes sir." Ennis squinted into the setting sun.

"He was different from most boys 'round town; just the nicest politest kid around. Never did hear of him gettin into no trouble. Can't say as I was surprised when he took off though; the way his Pa treated him."

"You know why they didn't get along?" It wasn't like Ennis to ask, but he did anyway.

"Can't say as I do, never did understand it myself. He was different; like I said, but that ain't always bad; bein different. Think it was probably somethin in his Pa's head. Now, I ain't sayin nothin against John Twist. He's been a good neighbor to me since I moved in 35 years ago; never heard nothin against him neither. They're good people, the Twist's. It's just a sad, sad thing the boy goin and all. Sad they never got to iron out their differences."

"Yes sir." Ennis fingered his gloves.

"Well, it was nice meetin you. Looks like my folks is ready to leave. I bring the old lady out to visit her Momma's grave on her birthday every year. I'm just across the fence; if you ever need anythin just give me a holler," and he was off with a nod of the head; two fingers touching the brim of his hat.

Ennis nodded in return and got back to work staying on the outside of the fence and only occasionally glancing over to the flat brass plaque. He didn't go over to it this time; couldn't bring himself to.

The next day after his lunch report he announced that he was going into town for supplies and asked if either Mr. or Mrs. Twist needed anything. They both declined. He stood for a minute then asked, "I fixed the fence around the family plot and it's standin nice and straight again. It needs paintin though. Thought I might pick up some white paint in town if that's all right?"

"There's some lime in the barn. You can mix up some white wash with that. No sense wastin money on paint." The old man said blowing out a lungful of smoke.

"Sir, if it's all the same to you, I'd like to paint it. I'll buy the paint myself. It'll look better painted and it'll last longer."

"I think that's a fine idea, Ennis!" Mrs. Twist chimed in. "You get that paint and you put in on the ranch account."

"Ain't no need in wastin good money on paint!"

"For pete's sake, John! How much can a gallon of paint cost? He's right. It will look better painted!"

"Who's running this ranch, you or me?" the old man demanded.

"You are John. The decision is yours to make. He can either charge the paint to the ranch account or I'll give it to him out of my grocery money. You decide."

"We ain't wastin hard earned money on paint!"

"OK. It's your decision. Ennis, I'll give you $20 dollars out of my grocery money. Now where did I put my pocket book?"

"Ma'am, that ain't necessary. I can pay for it."

"Nonsense. I'm sure Mr. Twist won't mind eating beans and cornbread for the rest of the week."

"Oh HELL! Go ahead and charge the paint, I don't give a damn; but paint don't cost no $20!"

"No sir. I'm sure I can get it cheaper than that."

"You get a good paint now, Ennis. Somethin that will hold up to the weather."

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll do just that." He put his hat on and hurried out, glad to be away from the middle of their bickering. He thought of Jack growing up in the middle of all that and it made his stomach churn.

Next day was Saturday and he spent it at the graveyard. He borrowed the keeper's mower and cut the grass, then pulled weeds and trimmed around the fence line, inside and out. It took him the rest of the afternoon but he got the pickets all painted with two coats of gleaming white paint. He used every last drop of paint up, giving the little gate a third coat knowing it would take the most use. He did some work on the hinge and latch so it would close more securely and not be rattled loose by the winds that seemed to be constant around the graveyard.

The next day, Mrs. Twist knocked on the trailer door. Ennis put his coffee cup down and opened the door. This was the first time she had come to his trailer. He invited her in.

"Can I get you some coffee?" He offered.

"No thanks, Ennis. My, this is a nice little place you have here."

"It ain't much but it's paid for. It's all I need."

"Reason I come is to ask if you have nothin important to do this afternoon, if you might drive me into town and help me pick out some flowers. I want to do some planting round that beautiful white fence. It just looks SO nice now, Ennis. Like someone tending to it really cares." She smiled at him.

"Sure enough. I can do that."

"I asked John to stop for the flowers after church this morning but he said no. He no more wants to pay for flowers than he did for the paint."

"I'll pay for the flowers." Ennis assured her.

"Won't be necessary, Ennis. John don't know it but I save some out of the grocery money he gives me each week so I can have it when he says no to somethin I want."

"Ma'am, it would mean an awful lot to me if you'd let me buy the flowers. I got some money saved up." He went to the pantry and pulled out a coffee can; flipped the lid off and pulled out a handful of bills. "I got $163 dollars here. You reckon that'll be enough? I can get more out of the bank but it won't open till tomorrow."

"I'm sure that will be plenty, Ennis. We'll pick out something we both like and if it runs more than that, I'll pay the rest. We can do this together." She smiled at him.

He liked the sound of that and he liked her smile. It wasn't quite Jack's smile, but it was close. It was such a sad smile; like she didn't get to use it often. He smiled back at her; at least he hoped he was smiling; he tried to anyway.

They bought flat after flat after flat of yellow and orange marigolds, all the dealer had left. They did go over Ennis's $163 a little and Mrs. Twist pulled the difference out of her pocket book and they went on their way over to the graveyard.

Ennis did the digging and Mrs. Twist the planting. It was late afternoon when they finished. A nice golden border of flowers now surrounded the picket fence and glowed in the late afternoon sunlight. Ennis stowed the tools in the pickup while Mrs. Twist knelt at her son's grave. He watched her with her hands folded in prayer, and saw the kiss she placed first on her fingertips then on the name on the plaque. He couldn't watch any more and had to turn away. She joined him in the truck a few minutes later and they drove home.

They had a good solid hard winter and Ennis did all the chores around the ranch that needed doin. Kept plenty of fire wood for the main house stacked up and saw to the stock every day.

Mr. Twist was sick off and on all winter, never quite getting over one cold before he was in the grips of another. Ennis had driven them into town to the doctor's office on many occasions. Twice the old man had been hospitalized with pneumonia; three days the first time and 5 days the second time in January.

By Spring the old man had given up any pretense of running the ranch. Ennis was in full charge now and his lunch and dinner visits were more him just reporting what he had done that day and listening to the old man talk about how much more he could have done if he only felt better; and how once he was out of that wheelchair, he would show Ennis just how things should be done.

It had been a full year that he had been in that wheel-chair and the three of them knew he was never going to get out of it. The doctors said his bones had healed but he just couldn't put any weight on that leg. Couldn't walk and couldn't stand for more than a few seconds at a time.

Ennis had started working on a back porch for Mrs. Twist to sit out on evenings. It faced the west and she loved watching the sun go down and dusk to arrive. Ennis had been taking Mrs. Twist into town on Sunday mornings for church; the old man finally getting his wish to stay home and away from all those "Christers" as he called her church friends.

Ennis would spend the time puttering around the graveyard; pulling weeds and tending the grave sites of the entire Twist family; all sixteen graves.

They had decided on white peonies to plant on the inside of the fence all around the plot. With the constant attention the Twist plot was getting it soon became the showplace of the graveyard with people coming over to see and often speaking to the quiet man tending to it.

One evening after work, Ennis was at the graveyard sitting on the small bench they had installed. A nearby tree had grown branches that hung over the family plot and shaded that particular spot and Ennis enjoyed sitting in the shade thinking about Jack. He missed him terribly but being here seemed to help. He talked to him while he tended the graves; cleaned the head stones and brushed away the leaves. He whispered his thoughts to him as he pulled weeds and oiled the gate hinges. He said in his mind all the sweet things he wanted to say while Jack and he were together but never was able to get out.

He could say them all now. "Jack, I love you." "Jack you're beautiful." "Jack I love your eyes, the color of the summer sky." They came into his mind easily and out in little whispers as he moved about the plot.

He sat on the bench looking at the flowers they had planted but his eyes were seeing a field of yellow buttercups and Jack with his lasso twirling in the air and capturing him. He thought often of that summer up on Brokeback Mountain and tried to remember each and every word they had said to each other; every look and movement; every touch. It was his first brush with love; his first taste of the forbidden fruit that gnawed at him every day of his life since. It was where his needs were first realized, first met. He became a man up there on that mountain; a man that learned both pleasure and fear beyond all reason. He was two men in one from then on; one who fought daily for control and a normal life and the other terrified of being found out and killed or maimed for his uncontrollable yearnings for Jack Twist.

He heard a car pull up out front of the church but paid it no mind. People were used to seeing him there and he had nothing to fear. Out of the corner of his eye he saw some people come around the side of the church and heading down the path towards him. He glanced up and saw two women on either side of a man on crutches; braces on both legs and hobbling along with great difficulty. His head was bandaged and he was looking down watching each wavering step.

A few steps closer and Ennis realized that one of the women was Mrs. Twist, the other was young and very beautiful and they were both looking at him. He got up and walked towards them. As he neared he could see Mrs. Twist's face was red and tears were streaming down her cheeks. A few steps closer and the man on crutches looked up. He had deep purple scars slashed across his face. He stopped his hobbled pace and stared, blue eyes the color of summer sky shining out through a fringe of thick lashes.

Ennis stopped dead in his tracks; his mouth dropped opened.

"What the…no…it can't be…Jack?'

The man let out a strangled moan and lunged forward; crutches and legs not moving as they should and he went down. Ennis grabbed for him; going to his knees.

"You can't be…." He tried to find the words but there were no words to describe what he was feeling or thinking.

"Ennis, Ennis…"

He grabbed the guys face and held it still while he searched the face. It was him; it was all there though criss-crossed now with a series of horrendous scars; the nose broken and one side of the face misshapen where bones had been crushed.

"JACK! Jack!" he wailed and pulled him tight into his arms. "Is it really you?" He pushed him back again to look into that face; that beloved face!

"It's me, Cowboy. How ya doin? Miss me?" He tried to grin but with the damage done to his face, it came out as more of a grimace.

"Ohhh, Jack! Jack, Jesus Christ,….Jack!" He couldn't believe it; thought sure it must be some nightmare but in all his dreams of Jack, none of them had that beautiful face all disfigured.

"I know I don't look so good, Ennis, but it's me." He struggled in his uncomfortable position on the ground and Ennis helped him to his feet. He looked away from Jack to the two women; Jack's momma first, tears still streaming down her cheeks. The other woman was a stranger to him.

"I'm Lureen Twist," she said extending a hand to Ennis. He took it briefly but his attention was snatched back to Jack as he fumbled with a crutch.

"What the hell happened? You alright?" He righted the crutch for Jack.

"I'm fine." Jack insisted weakly.

"No you are not," Lureen cut in. "He needs to lie down. He's only two days out of the hospital!"

"Yes, she's right. We need to get him home and to bed." Mrs. Twist agreed.

The four of them headed back towards the parking lot.

"Jack, what happened? Where you been? We all thought you was dead." Ennis walked beside him an arm around Jack's back to steady him.

"Well now that's a long story, Mr. Del Mar and we'll give you all the details. Let's just get Jack back in the car and get on back to the ranch so he can rest up." Lureen said, unlocking the door to her rental car.

"All right, but I'm going with you. I can pick my truck up later." He helped Jack into the back seat and hurried around to the other side and got in after holding the front passenger door for his Momma.

Jack sat rubbing his thighs, eyes becoming a little glassy.

"You OK?" Ennis asked.

Mrs. Twist was giving Lureen driving directions up front.

"Yeah," Jack answered. "My legs aren't workin right yet. Doctor says they will in time though."

"What happened, Jack, I gotta know." Ennis gripped Jack's arm.

"I met up with three guys who wanted me to demonstrate a new combine. It was late and everyone else had gone home but I stayed to show them how it worked. We were walking out back of the place when one of them hit me over the head with something. I was near unconscious after the first blow. The second one caught me across the forehead and put my lights out. Didn't see nor hear anything after that. They tell me I been in a coma for nearly a year. Woke up and didn't know nobody or nothin. They said I needed another operation that I already had five on my face and to fix up some busted ribs. They said somethin was pressin on my brain. They got in there, dug around and did their thing and when I came to, I remembered everything. I wanted to come home right away but they made me stay a few days; wanted to make sure all the numbers on their machines were where they wanted them to be."

"The doctor released him early on the condition that he gets plenty of bed rest. First thing he did when he got home from the hospital was call for plane tickets up here. I couldn't let him make that trip alone so I came with him. This is all so awful and I'm afraid that my Daddy had something to do with it."

"Oh my goodness; NO!" Mrs. Twist was aghast.

"I'm afraid so. Jack recognized one of the men and when the police paid him a call, he told it all; said they had been paid by my own daddy to kill my husband!" Tears choked her voice and she wiped at them angrily as she drove. "After they did their dirty deed they drove Jack over to Fort Worth and dumped him there; figuring they was dumping a dead body but someone found him right off and got him to a hospital."

"Praise the Lord!" Mrs. Twist sniffled.

"I knew my daddy never liked Jack but I never dreamed he'd do something so cruel! He's up in the Rockies huntin or fishin or whatever and as soon as they can find him, he'll be arrested and put in jail for what he done!"

"Why did you tell me that story about him dyin by an explodin tire?" Ennis asked angrily.

"Because that's what Daddy told me! He came to the house and sat me and Bobby down and told us all about this accident that supposedly killed my husband! I still can't believe he'd do such a terrible thing to me!" She wiped at her nose with a ragged tissue.

"What about the ashes? Whose ashes we got in our family plot?" Mrs. Twist asked.

"I don't know what to tell you about them. Daddy said that he remembered Jack sayin that he wanted to be cremated so he made all the arrangements for me to get them in two containers so we could send half up here."

"Probably just ashes out of a wood stove somewhere." Jack offered.

Ennis was filled to overflowing with anger, disbelief, and sheer pleasure at having Jack back. He sat in the backseat of that rental car holding Jack's hand his thumb running over the bruise where the IV had been just a few days ago.

He couldn't take his eyes off of Jack; not if his life depended on it.

"I almost didn't come after I got a good look at my face." Jack said quietly, slumped against the back of the seat.

"Don't matter the way you look. You're here. That's all that matters."

"Doctor said in time the scars might fade. If they don't I can go see a plastic surgeon. They're real good at removin scars."

They pulled up in their driveway and got out.

"Does your Pa know?" Ennis asked carefully helping him from the back set and setting the crutches in place beneath each arm pit.

"Yeah, I called your number in Riverton first and they said it had been disconnected and they had no current number for you so I figured you had moved in with one of your daughters; figured I'd have to start searching for them to find you. So we came out here to the ranch first."

They made their way into the house and got Jack settled on the couch in the front room.

"We need to get him into bed." Lureen stated.

"I'll fix a place for him in the parlor; the couch opens into a bed." Mrs. Twist said.

"He needs a real bed!" Lureen insisted. "Where does he sleep when he's stayin here?"

"Upstairs but I don't think he should be climbin those staris." Mrs. Twist rubbed her hands together worriedly.

"I'll bring his bed down here. Show me where you want it." Ennis offered and gave Jack's hand a little squeeze before he got up and left his side.

"Couch is alright," Jack said weakly, not wanting to give up the warmth of Ennis's hand.

"No it ain't. She's right. You need to be in a bed. I'll be back in a few minutes." Ennis left and followed Mrs. Twist up the stairs and began immediately taking the bed apart, hauling down the mattress and box springs to the room Mrs. Twist indicated. He moved stuff around, keeping the old couch close by as he imagined himself sleeping there for a while.

At one point as he was carrying the last pieces of the bed frame out of the upstairs room he came upon Mrs. Twist in the hall; hands up over her face and crying. He put the bed down and went to her, took her in his arms and comforted her.

"It's alright; it's alright. He'll be fine. Just needs us to look after him a while and he'll be good as new."

"His beautiful face!" she gasped out between sobs.

"Don't matter. He's alive and he's home with us. That's all that matters." He petted her hair and her back.

"I don't know what we'd do without you, Ennis. I don't think I could have made it this last year alone here with Jack gone. I just can't believe he's back with us."

"We get some of your great cookin into him and fatten him up a little, he'll start lookin like our old Jack; don't you worry none about a thing." He pressed a kiss onto the top of her head and picked up the bed pieces and headed on down the stairs.

In no time they had the parlor set up for Jack and moved him over into it. Lying back on the bed with a sigh, head and shoulders propped up with pillows, he smiled again.

"Thanks. This is wonderful. It's so good to be home."

Ennis sat on the bed beside him, the two women hovered near by; even the old man wheeled his chair over to the door way and sat watching and listening to everything that went on.

"Jack, what about these three guys that done it? They in jail or do I need to make a trip down to Childress?"

"They're in jail, all three of them. Old L.D. will be right beside them soon as they can find him." Jack answered feeling a little better now that he was lying down.

"So how is it that a bump on the head makes your legs not work?" The old man asked.

"It was more than a bump on the head!" Lureen answered angrily.

"Doctor said somethin was pressin on the brain, screwed up my memory and also my motor skills. I couldn't walk or use my arms; couldn't hardly even talk."

"The operation fixed all that?" Ennis asked, shy now about holding onto Jack so he just sat on the foot of the bed as close as he felt was appropriate.

"Yeah, it did. Doctor said there might be some blank spots in my memory and some headaches but said everything would be alright in time. He gave me a name of a doctor up here and a specialist in Casper if I want to get the plastic surgery."

"You'll do no such thing!" Lureen blurted out. "When you're ready for plastic surgery, we'll get you to someone in Dallas or New York or maybe the Mayo Clinic. Someone who's tops in the field not someone out of a dinky little town out in the sticks!"

"Honey, plastic surgery is the last thing on my mind right now. I just wanna get some rest and get my strength back."

"Of course you do; and I need to get back," she looked at her watch. Here's your pills and your instructions the doctor gave me," she dug into her purse, pulling out papers and prescription bottles and handing them all to Mrs. Twist.

She came to the head of the bed and gave Jack a quick kiss on the cheek. "You mind your Ps and Qs now and you'll be better before you know it."

Ennis cringed at the intimacy between them; he didn't like her kissing Jack and he sure didn't like Jack calling her 'honey'.

"I will, Lureen. Be sure and tell Bobby I love him and I'll come see him when I get to feeling better."

"I'll do that," she said making her way to the door. "It's been nice meeting you folks," she nodded to the others in the room.

"Lureen?" Jack stopped her as she was going through the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget about seein the attorney. You get those papers drawn up and send them to me."

She hesitated only a moment then smiled and said, "Sure thing. I said I would, didn't I?" And she was gone.

The four of them looked at each other in wonder.

"I feel sorry for her," Jack said. "She's alone now. Her momma passed a few years ago and now her daddy's going to jail. It's gonna be hard for her to hold her head up."

"She's still got Bobby." Mrs. Twist offered.

"Yeah, but she and her Daddy were awful close. I knew he didn't like me but never knew how much, I guess."

"He's a sick man!" Mrs. Twist said angrily.

"He's gonna be a rich, sick man in jail!" Ennis added.

The old man had nothing to say. He wheeled his chair around and left the room. Mrs. Twist went too, reading the information on the papers Lureen had given her. Jack and Ennis were left alone.

"You think you might could come up here a little closer?" Jack smiled at him.

Ennis decided that smile wasn't all that bad; just a little crooked. He could get used to it.

He scooted up closer and took Jack's hand in his and pressed a kiss into the palm. Jack reached over with his other hand and ran his finger tips through the hair behind Ennis's ear.

"Any way I could get a proper welcome home kiss?"

Ennis brought their mouths together in a soft but firm kiss.

"So tell me, Cowboy, what did Momma say to get you to move in up here?" He grinned again.

Ennis decided he liked this new grin. It was a little lop-sided but it was Jack grinning at him. It'd do.

"She said she needed help."

"And that's all it took?"

"You were gone, Jack. I had nothing to lose no more."

They sat staring at one another, their eyes saying all the things their hearts felt but their mouths couldn't say.

"Momma's been tellin me all the things you done around here. I like the new porch. Momma's crazy 'bout it."

"I'm glad. She needed it."

"She did. How's the old man been treatin you?"

"Real bad at first; like I was some kinda cur dog that crawled up on his porch. Kinda eased up on me once he saw I knew what hard work was all about."

"Momma says you been takin good care of him as well as the ranch."

"Both needed lookin after. I did what I come here for."

"Momma says she don't think he's ever gonna get out of that wheelchair."

"She's probably right."

"You been takin him into town for his doctor's visits?"

"Uh huh."

"Momma says you been tendin my grave. That right?"

"Uh huh." Ennis looked down now and fiddled with some invisible thing on the blanket, not wanting to think of that little brass plaque out there.

"Any way I could talk you into stayin on here permanently?"

"Ain't got no place else to go." Ennis smiled up at him.

"Well, that'd be nice cause I sure do need some help. Don't know how long before I'll be able to get around and all."

"I ain't goin no where. Most everyone in town knows me already. All seem like pretty nice folks."

"They are; known most of them all my life."

"Looks like I'm here to stay then, Bud."

"I can live with that." Jack said and pulled Ennis into his arms; head against his chest he kissed the dark blond curls. "I can live with that just fine."

The End


End file.
